


All Of You

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight





	All Of You

Stiles fell back on the pillow, exhausted.

 

"You ready for another round?" Came a voice from his left.

 

“Gods no, Derek, what the hell, I haven’t even caught my breath.” Stiles replied giving his boyfriend an incredulous look. “ I’m ready to sleep, if that’s what you mean, not all of us have werewolf stamina." He said, flipping over so that he could look at Derek.

 

"Just making sure." The older one chuckled, and laced their fingers together, holding their hands between their chests.

 

Derek gazed lazily at the dark haired man next to him. He was beautiful, in the purest sense of the word. They’d been dating for about 6 years now, and during that time, he’d become happier. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his nose that Derek couldn’t get enough of. Sometimes, like now, he would count them when Stiles wasn’t looking.

 

Stiles turned his head to meet his boyfriends eyes. “What?” He asked, smiling with his eyes as well as his mouth.

 

"Nothing." Derek replied while biting his lip. "I just want to kiss you. May I?" Stiles grinned, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Derek's nose. "You don’t have to ask for permission, you dork."

 

Derek surprised him by bringing the younger man’s hand up to his lips and giving it soft peck. He placed another kiss to Stiles hand, then another.

 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him sheepishly. "I just want to kiss you all over…" He placed another kiss to Stiles knuckles. "Okay. Do it." And he did.

 

Derek started with his fingertips. Moving along each one starting with his pinky and ending with his thumb. He placed another in the middle of his palm, then pecked up his arm.

 

Reaching his armpit, Derek nosed it and tickled his side with the scratchy stubble gracing his chin, eliciting a short laugh from the younger boy.

 

Derek then continued down his side and across Stiles slender stomach. “You should eat more.” Derek murmured against his belly button. He made his way up Stiles chest. “I eat plenty.” Stiles replied indignantly. Derek hummed and stopped kissing to reply. “At least I can’t see your ribs anymore.” He said, rubbing his rough hands against Stiles side gently, right where, a few years ago after the nigitsune incident, his ribs protruded.

 

Stiles didn’t reply and Derek just sighed and moved lower. He looped his fingers in the waistband of the boys dark boxers, and waited for a nod of permission before continuing. Derek slowly pulled them off and tossed them over to the general area of the laundry basket.

 

Stiles breath hitched at the exposure and for the first time that night he realized what a vulnerable position he’s in. Derek was looking at him, all of him, and suddenly the heavy weight of insecurity fell on him.

 

They’ve had sex before, just this night actually, but during sex it was easy to keep things moving, distract the other person from your flaws. Displayed out on the bed, there were no distractions. A large part of Stiles wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, but then he sees Derek at the edge of their bed, rubbing his feet and giving him a shy smile. Stiles relaxed. This was Derek. Derek loved him. All of him.

 

Derek slowly trailed the tip of his finger up the arch of Stiles foot and Stiles had to resist kicking him. He was ticklish and Derek knew damn well his feet were his weak spots. He brushed his fingernails across his toes, and Stiles immediately retracted his foot, panicked laughter escaping from him.

 

"Don’t you fucking dare Hale…" Stiles warned, eyeing his boyfriend warily. "What, something wrong?" Derek asked, batting his eyelashes. Stiles glared at him in response. Derek mock sighed, taking the hint, and removed his hands away from his feet.

 

He began peppering kisses on the soles of Stiles feet, starting with his left, then moving over to his right. He kissed the insides of his ankles, then moved, back and forth, from left to right, creating an invisible ladder, connected by the traces of Derek's lips. Stiles breath slowed as Derek moved higher and higher, eventually reaching his thighs.

 

Derek crossed over his upper thighs and moved upward, dangerously close to Stiles dick. Stiles gave out a breathy laugh.

 

"Is this your way of getting me aroused?" He questioned. "Nope." He replied. "Just lovin you. I mean, unless you want to." Stiles just shook his head and let him continue.

 

Funnily enough, Stiles wasn’t feeling the least bit sexual. He was completely naked, with his equally naked boyfriend, currently kissing around his dick, and Stiles felt nothing close to arousal.

 

Instead he just felt… Love. He felt love in the purest form as he was treated as something to be worshipped, to be treasured, and Stiles felt tears form in his eyes, because never had he ever imagined in his wildest dreams that he could ever feel like this.

 

The tears are still threatening to spill when Derek trailed his light, feathery, kisses back up his other side. Derek noticed immediately.

 

"Babe, are you crying?" He stopped what he was doing, and sat up to properly look at Stiles, his eyes filled with concern. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but sputtered instead, and the tears slowly made a trail down his face.

 

"I’m fine, sorry." He apologized, desperately wiping the tears from his face. Embarrassed, Stiles felt his face heat up. "It’s just you- you make me feel…" Derek waited patiently as Stiles struggled to get the words out.

 

Stiles lets out a breath and speaks. “I’ve always been a burden. My dad, Scott. Somebody to be protected. Who is only worthy of anybody’s time because he can’t take care of himself. You…. You make feel like me. I feel wanted. Desired. Like, you like me for me, and not because you pity me. And I’m just kind of overwhelmed is all.”

 

Derek smiled and took his hand. “I love you.” He kissed the top of Stiles shoulder, and continued across the top of his chest, punctuating each kiss with an 'I love you'. He reached up to kiss Stiles wet cheeks, then his forehead, down his nose, and eventually settles on his lips. It’s not like their usual kisses, not even a kiss, to be honest, more of a mutual pressing of lips together.

 

Derek sat back to look at his boyfriend, the younger turning a deep shade of scarlet. “You’re cute when you blush.” He remarked, knowing Stiles hates it when he brings it up. “Shut up.” Stiles muttered. “Nope.” Derek replied, popping the “p” because he's an asshole like that. “I just got to kiss every inch of my beautiful boyfriend, I think I deserve to enjoy his cute little red face.”

 

"Not every inch." Stile mused. "You missed a spot." He stated. "Did I?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep." Stiles nodded solemnly.

 

"You forgot to kiss my ass." Stile gave him a cheeky grin, and shifted to wave his cute lil booty in Derek's general direction.

 

Stiles let out a surprised yelp when Derek playfully smacked his bum. The offending hand is soon followed by a pair of soft lips pressing another kiss to Stiles, now slightly sore, ass. Stiles sticks his tongue out at him.

 

"Very mature." Derek chuckles, grabbing the younger man and pulling him into a spooning position. "Now let’s sleep, love." He suggested, kissing the top of Stiles head.

 

"But I’m not wearing my boxers." He replied, wiggling a bit to prove that, indeed, he was not wearing his boxers. Stiles honestly didn’t understand how Derek could possibly sleep naked. "Too bad." The Derek said, tightening his grip on the dark haired boy. "Looks like you’re going commando tonight." He stated.

 

Stiles sighed, knowing that resistance was futile, and resigned himself to sleeping without shorts on for tonight. He settled into a comfortable position, intertwining his legs with Derek’s, and closed his eyes.

 

"Der?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"… I really do love you."

 

Derek smiled.

 

"I really do love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
